


Baby 6

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Impala (Supernatural), Terminator (Movies) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Okay, so maybe it is like the Roger Taylor song...
Relationships: Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby 6

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This might change the way you think about cars, specifically about sitting in cars. Continue at your own risk.

They watch a lot of movies. And a lot of the things she's heard Dean say over the years, it turns out come from them.

She likes them, the movies, especially the ones with guns, and explosions, and fast cars. Dean likes those ones too.

But some of them, the best ones, they have all that, but at the heart there's more to it, they are stories about people, people who love each other.

And it's funny how when she watches them, she finds herself hoping that these pretend people make it, that they discover their love, or that they get to be reunited, that they find a happy ending together.

And she thinks about herself and Dean, wonders if maybe they could be like that. She certainly understands the constant desire to be with someone, and when he smiles at her it's the best feeling in the world.

They're curled up together like always, watching Terminator again. She likes the love story in this one, but decides she doesn't need to see it through to the end tonight, maybe they can let Kyle live a bit longer.

She picks up the remote and switches the TV off.

"Had enough?" Dean asks lazily, stretching one arm, the other tightening around her.

"I don't want him to die again."

There's a moment, a heavy silence, all the times they could've lost each other weighing it down, but on the whole she feels good, optimistic and excited for the future.

"Let's go for a drive," she suggests.

"It's dark out."

"I know."

He follows her to the garage, climbs into the passenger's seat of the new Camaro they recently acquired.

Then they drive, fast and free, hugging the corners, rock music playing on the radio. Together. There isn't really a better feeling than this.

After a while, when she feels a bit more settled, she finds a spot near a river and parks the car.

It is dark out, there's a waxing moon, and silence except for the soft squeak of leather when she turns to face him.

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Baby. Anything."

"In the movies, everyone falls in love. But how do they know? What's the difference between loving someone and being in love with them?" Because she knows she loves him, she always has, but she's thinking maybe it's changed, like she sees him differently now, but it's hard to tell if these feelings are just a part of being human, everything is kind of different now, it's all more complex, or if it's something much more. "What does it feel like?"

"Oh wow, that's a tough one," he says with a nervous smile, thinking it over. "I guess maybe it's feeling like they are the other half of you? Like being with them is where you should be, like you've found a missing piece..." And she knows he's telling her how he feels. "Do you have that feeling, Baby?" She can see in his eyes that he knows she does, they get each other, they always have, and that's why they meet in the middle when they kiss.

It's like that feeling of completeness spreads right through her, and she wants to touch and be touched. Wants them to be one.

Bucket seats aren't great for this, but they have the same idea at the same time, so he's sliding the seat back as she climbs over the centre console, and by the time she's got one knee either side of his thighs, there is enough room for both of them.

She's too turned on to remember the exact moment or feeling of how it happens, but their mouths are open, together, hungry, and she gets it, why people want to do this, how her whole body feels supercharged because his lips and hands are on her.

He's warm and firm and real, and she has known him for so long, but never like this, never in a way that she could really connect, reciprocate, let him know how much he means to her.

It's hard to think through it all, this body demands things without logic or reason. She's grinding against him, wants more, needs more, but these damn jeans, and there's no space to get them off. Unless...

She scrambles for the backseat, knowing what happens here.

"Come on."

He turns to face her, pupils blown wide, puffing a little.

"You sure three isn't a crowd?"

"This car is too new, it doesn't have a soul."

Then he's following her, and they are kind of squished together, trying their best to wriggle out of clothes when there isn't really quite enough room. It's kind of funny though, when they sort fall into each other, pants half off, and it makes them laugh.

"You should have picked one with a bigger backseat," he teases.

"This is the only one we have that's post-1990. Because I'm not counting that electric thing of Sam's as a car."

"Fair enough."

Then finally, by helping each other out, they manage to get rid of all the layers that were between them.

She tries laying down, it's a bit of a squeeze, but somehow they manage it, Dean on top of her. It's a little uncomfortable, but she can handle that. He grabs his jacket and bunches it up to put under her head.

"This is why beds are better..." she realises, accepting the makeshift pillow.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her. Not just her mouth, but her throat, her collarbone, her boobs too, and all of it feels so amazing.

Then he's looking into her eyes again, and she's looking back, and she can see it there, how deep all this runs.

"You know how much I love you. Right, Baby?"

"Yes," she tells him because she does. "It's how much I love you."

It's like everything she ever was, or is, is because he's been a part of her life. If he wasn't a hunter, she wouldn't be here like this with him now, nor would he have lived his life so closely to her. It feels right, fated, that they should be together like this. Like they really are two halves of a whole.

Then he's inside her, where he belongs, joining them together, and it's another way that they fit just right.

It feels strange at first, but he's slow and gentle, understanding that this is new for her.

They don't talk, they don't need to, they've always just responded to each other, known what the other needs.

And there's just something about this, something about being able to look into his eyes, to really understand the emotion there, and to know now, how scary, and incredible, and fulfilling being human can feel. Every new discovery, every new moment of realisation, makes her love him more.

He takes care of her, knows what this body wants, until it feels so good she can't think beyond the pleasure, and it washes over her, stealing her breath. Jody never said anything about it feeling _this_ good.

Dean finishes too, growing still, breathing hot against her skin for a few moments. When he goes to move she grabs his butt, holding him there so he's still inside her, wanting to keep them connected just a little longer.

He looks down at her, a question in his eyes. She knows he's done this lots of times before, but she hasn't, though she gets it now, why he chased it so much.

"Tell me we're gonna do this lots more times," she says.

He gives her one of those gorgeous smiles.

"So many times," he tells her, leaning down to catch her mouth in a kiss. Then she lets him go and he slips out, and they rearrange so they can snuggle.

"When?" she asks, fingers gliding over his glistening skin and even that is a gift, to simply be able to touch him.

He presses his lips to her temple.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit I could have worked on this a little more, but I'm crook, and this is all I've got. Hope it's okay. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
